


happy solstice

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21863629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius wants to celebrate the solstice.
Relationships: Kasius/Sinara (Marvel)
Series: lou's fic advent 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559053
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	happy solstice

Sinara was torn between amusement at Kasius’ childish sulking and a slight sense of guilt for not having thought to get him a real present.

He’d said he wanted to celebrate the solstice and she’d agreed under much eye rolling, even if she didn’t see the point with them nowhere near to their own suns. He’d neglected to mention that, in the capital, people were in the habit of gifting one another things on the occasion.

She’d slapped a bow onto a bottle of wine on her way to his quarters, minutes after finding out she’d been supposed to get him a gift.

He said it didn’t matter but his pout put the lie to his words.

“Kasius,”she said, as gently as she could manage.“I’ll get you a better present, alright?”

“It’s not a present just because there’s a bow on it,”he grumbled.“Isn’t that one of my bottles anyways?”

She shrugged.

“No matter.” He waved his glass around theatrically. He was not upset enough to shun the wine.“The solstice isn’t about presents, anyway.”

She pretended to believe him and thought up a way to cheer him up over dinner. She’d need time to get a proper present but that didn’t mean there weren’t other means available to her.

She put her plan into motion while he was in the shower.

He stopped in the doorway, stared for a few seconds, then chuckled.“I’m really not mad, darling.”

“I know.” She was worried about his feelings being hurt. She knew he wasn’t mad.“But you should have a present, too.”

“Again,”he said with a smile,”a bow alone does not make a present.”

She tilted her head to the side.“Are you seriously arguing with me while I’m stark naked?”

“Technically, you’re wearing a bow.”

“Yeah. Happy solstice.” She patted the bed next to her.“Come unwrap me.”


End file.
